Deal With! After
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Bagi Sanji Vinsmoke, hal yang paling memalukan baginya di dunia ini adalah— ketika dirimu tertangkap basah tengah berduaan ... bersama orang yang paling kau benci. / Male x Male, Zoro x Sanji / Warning Inside! /
Zoro menahan napasnya, merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang makin memanas. Keringat meluncur dari pelipis; punggung dan perutnya. Napasnya terengah, pandangannya sayu. Gerakan pinggulnya belum terhenti— membuat pria di bawahnya menggelinjang gelisah dengan deru napas yang tidak teratur.

" _Ukhh_ ... _Akkh_ — marimo—"

Pemuda itu meracau. Zoro yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya nampak tidak dapat berhenti, malah semakin ganas menyeruak bagian bawah pemuda itu— yang sekali lagi menggelinjang hebat, mencakar punggung lebarnya sambil menyebut umpatan dan serapah yang kali ini saja, tidak menjadi masalah untuk pria dengan sebelah mata tertutup itu dengarkan.

"Diam sebentar, _ero-cook_ —" Zoro berbisik sambil menggigit cuping pemuda di bawahnya. Badannya panas, hentakannya semakin dalam. Namun pemuda di bawahnya tidak mau diam, terus mengutuk nama pria yang kini berada di atasnya. Pemuda itu menjambak, mencakar, menendang— atau apapun yang bisa dilakukannya agar pria bermarga Roronoa itu mau berhenti. Tapi percuma, Zoro sepenuhnya tidak peduli.

" _Hng—_ ahh!"

Satu hentakan panjang, dan Zoro hampir mencapai klimaksnya—

"Zoro? Sanji?"

— jika saja sebuah suara dari luar ruangan itu tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Deal With! ~After**_

(c) **Tachibara Saiyuki** aka **Yoshi-nii_245**

An **One Piece** Fanfiction **Eiichiro Oda**

Rated: M, beneran M.

Pair : Zoro x Sanji

Summary : Bagi Sanji Vinsmoke, hal yang paling memalukan baginya di dunia ini adalah— ketika dirimu tertangkap basah tengah berduaan ... bersama orang yang paling kau benci.

(A/N : Diperkenankan bagi para pembaca, sebelum baca fic ini lebih baik baca dulu fanfic yang sebelumnya— **Deal With!** — agar mengerti dengan jalan cerita yang bersangkutan).

 **Warning** : **Male x Male**. **BED SCENE** , bahasa gak sesuai EYD dan— typo(s) yang males Author edit (lagi). Intinya **GAK DIPERKENANKAN UNTUK ANAK USIA DI BAWAH 18 TAHUN UNTUK MEMBACA** (padahal author sendiri di bawah umur /slap)

 **SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN. DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING!**

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Sanji Vinsomke masih tak berkutik dari tempat duduknya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit— terutama bagian bawahnya. Pikirannya kacau, dia masih saja coba-coba curi pandang ke arah lain demi menghindari kontak mata dengan wanita di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan intens yang sulit diartikan. Tersenyum penuh arti, terkikik dan … ah, sudahlah. Kalau dibilang kesal, Sanji Vinsmoke akan mengakui bahwa dia memang sedikit kesal.

Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya sekarang. Ini tentang—

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya melakukan sex."

— keduanya yang kedapatan melakukan sex di ruang dapur, dengan Roronoa Zoro sebagai pelaku penyerangan dan— fakta bahwa mereka melakukannya sebagai sesama laki-laki.

Robin malah terkekeh mendengarnya. Pria dengan rambut hijau itu terlalu blak-blakan— seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan kejujurannya dengan terus terang. Robin hanya memberi saran, sebaiknya pria itu sedikit menambahkan bumbu kebohongan— karena tidak sengaja, misalnya. Anak yang sangat polos. Robin suka dengan itu.

Sanji sontak menggebrak meja. Telinga panas, antara malu, kesal— dan tidak terima dengan perkataan mahluk hijau itu. Marimo idiot!Di sini dia korban pemerkosaan. _Korbannya_. Zoro yang mulai duluan dengan mendorongnya, menyeretnya ke ruang dapur, mencumbuinya dan— _ukh_! Sanji tidak sudi untuk mengingat kelanjutannya. Dan sekarang, dengan kurang ajarnya, ditambah dengan tampang tanpa berdosa dia secara tidak langsung bilang mereka melakukannya— sex, karena sama-sama mau!?

"Ro- Robin-chan!" Sanji tergagap. Jantungnya hampir copot. Dia menunjuk muka bedebah—dalam artian, menurutnya pribadi— itu dengan telunjuknya, menatap jengkel dengan muka memerah yang malah terlihat begitu -uhuk- manis. Dirinya mulai menuntut kebenaran tentang apa yang sudah dialaminya, tentang apa yang terjadi antara _dia_ dan _Zoro_. "Dia yang menyerangku duluan! Dia yang memaksaku untuk—" Sanji terbata, dia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa sebab, lebih merah dari yang barusan. Ini terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan!

"— memaksamu apa? Bukannya kau duluan yang menghinaku dengan mengataiku _gay_?" Zoro menyeringai, menjawab dengan entengnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah. "Aku hanya membuktikan perkataanmu itu dengan cara menggagahimu duluan— itu saja."

Mendengar itu, sontak Sanji bergerak; dia hampir saja hendak membungkam wajah itu dengan tungkainya— namun segera Robin tahan dengan kumpulan tangan kloningannya. Wanita itu justru tersenyum, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tetap tenang. Sanji tak berkutik dan akhirnya memilih menurunkan kaki.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bilang perihal ini pada siapapun," Robin terkekeh. Tingkah dua pria dua puluh satu tahun yang sedang dalam masa peralihan dari remaja menjadi pria dewasa memang tengah dalam masa labil-labilnya. "Kau tahu, kita memang tidak seharusnya membenci orang sampai benar-benar membencinya. Karena pada akhirnya jatuhnya jadi rasa sayang juga. Iya, kan?"

Zoro melotot, dan Sanji hampir saja terngangga mendengar perkataan wanita bernama lengkap Nico Robin itu. Sanji memang membenci Zoro dari dulu, melebihi rasa bencinya terhadap Don Krieg si bajak laut jadi-jadian yang selalu menganggungkan senjata-senjata tidak berguna yang ujung-ujungnya kapten mereka hancurkan juga. Dia bersumpah tidak akan sampai jatuh cinta pada pria lumut itu— terutama karena alasan logis keduanya yang tak mungkin lagi dapat terbantahkan, **mereka sesama laki-laki**. Dia hanya menggilai perempuan, tidak seperti marimo idiot yang bahkan tidak akan tertarik jika cuma-cuma diperlihatkan bokong perempuan! Seumur-umur rasa bencinya tetap akan sama, dan tidak akan mungkin berubah jadi rasa sayang— apalagi cinta.

Ali-alih tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah bodoh ini, Zoro kemudian menghela napasnya sebentar. Terlalu lelah untuk terus-terusan menanggapi tuntutan Sanji yang awalnya juga dia yang memicu. Dia menatap ke arah Robin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, "Ngomong-ngomong ... Kenapa kau kemari sendiri?" katanya santai, tidak menggubris tatapan jengkel Sanji yang masih terarahkan padanya, merasa keduluan ngomong. Zoro memang merasa ganjil dari tadi. Kalau memang sesi belanja ketujuh krunya sudah usai, kenapa hanya Robin sendiri yang kemari? Sementara sekarang sudak menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dan tidak mungkin mereka belum selesai berbelanja sampai selarut itu.

"Aku menjemput kalian," Robin tersenyum, "Karena malam ini kita akan menginap di pulau,"

"Menginap?" Sanji yang sebelumnya masih mendengus tidak jelas karena kelakuan Zoro, mendadak ikut terbawa topik— ternyata pernyataan itu sedikit menyita perhatiannya. Setaunya mereka singgah ke pulau ini hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan— berdasarkan perkataan Nami siang ini, dan kenapa sekarang malah memilih untuk menginap?

"Penginapannya sedang promosi dengan setengah pemotongan harga atas penyewaan lebih dari tiga kamar, fasilitas lengkap dengan makan malam gratis. Tentu saja Nami tidak mau melwatkan ini." jelas Robin kemudian. Yah, siapa yang tidak kenal Nami. Apapun bentuk diskon, pasti bakal diborong.

Sanji mengerti itu. Berarti malam ini mereka akan menginap, oleh karenanya mereka berdua dijemput. Sanji kemudian menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Robin-chan yang menjemput kami? Seharusnya kalian bisa menyuruh anak laki-laki menjemput, seperti Ussop, misalnya?" Sanji bertanya dengan nada pelan. Sebenarnya, itu cuma modusnya yang kecewa karena dirinya yang ketahuan tengah melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Zoro. Dari sekian banyak krunya— kenapa harus Robin, yang notabene seorang wanita? Tentu saja bagi Sanji Vinsmoke— ini begitu memalukan. Di mana ketika dirimu tertangkap basah tengah berduaan bersama orang yang begitu kau benci— kedapatan tengah melakukan sex, padahal sesama laki-laki!? Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria? Robin pasti akan menyangka dirinya gay, menyebarkannya, dan ... _Akkh_! Hancur sudah citranya! Terima kasih untuk Roronoa Zoro yang sudah mau repot-repot melakukan hal kejam itu padanya, mengatakan terang-terangan tentang 'kegiatan' laknat mereka, dan sudah membobol paksa lubang perjaka miliknya (di sini mendadak perut Sanji terasa begitu mual untuk mengakuinya).

"Mereka semua sibuk, aku yang mau sediri ke sini,"

Oh. Sanji tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalau saja Robin jawab karena undian, Sanji bersumpah akan menghilangkan tradisi yang jelas-jelas hasilnya menyesatkan itu.

Zoro dan Sanji merapikan sebentar pakaian, saling membisu. Dalam pikiran Sanji, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kapal agar tidak lagi terjebak berdua bersama Zoro— kalau sampai diperkosa lagi, mau bagaimana? Sementara Zoro, hanya memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti selain tidur mengangkang di kamar khusus yang dipesan untuknya. Begitu berlawanan, namun mereka sama-sama berharap agar semua ini cepat-cepat usai, agar cepat-cepat tidak saling bertemu untuk beberapa waktu. Zoro hanya menggantungkan ketiga katana kesayangannya pada pinggang. Bersama Robin, mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menuju penginapan.

.

.

.

Sanji kali ini benar-benar terngangga, ketika mendapatkan informasi perihal pembagian kamar yang sekali ini menurutnya— sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Sekamar berdua ... Dengan marimo!?" pekik Sanji hampir kehilanngan kewarasannya. Ussop segera menutup telinganya, menjaga keselamatan telinganya dari semburan yang barusan Sanji lontarkan. Dia kemudian menatap Sanji sebentar, setelah pria itu berhasil sedikit menetralisirkan perasaannya. Ini memang menjengkelkan, dan Ussop bisa memahami perasaan itu.

" _Ukh_ , ayolah. Aku tahu kau memang tidak bisa akrab dengan Zoro dari dulu. Tapi kita hanya memesan empat kamar, jadi paling tidak minimal dua orang tidur sekamar." Ussop berkacak pinggang sebentar, lelah memperhatikan sikap kurang adil Sanji terhadap salah satu nakamanya itu. "Nami— tentu saja, dengan Robin karena mereka sesama wanita. Franky dengan Brook. Sementara aku akan sekamar bertiga dengan Luffy dan Chopper. Jadi yang tersisa ... Hanya kalian berdua," jelas Ussop pelan— sedikit takut membuat Sanji bakal tersulut lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kali. Tapi dia tidak terlalu ingin berbasa-basi dengan mengatakan dia akan menemaninya tidur di luar penginapan kalau tidak keberatan.

"Tapi kenapa—" omongan Sanji terhenti. Tentu dia tahu dengan jelas alasannya kenapa tidak mau dipasangkan bersama Zoro. Pertama, karena Sanji membencinya. Kedua, mereka tidak akan akur kalau ditaruh di kamar yang sama. Ketiga—

"— aku harus bersamanya?"

— karena setelah kejadian siang ini, Sanji tidak mau hal yang sama akan terulang antara mereka.

Ussop melirik sebentar ke arah kumpulan temannya yang tengah berpesta. Zoro juga di sana, minum sake faforitnya seperti biasa. Dia kemudian menghela napas, mengerti perasaan Sanji. Tadi siang mereka sudah diapksa berdua menjaga kapal karena undian, dan sekarang malah jadi sekamar berdua. Bagi Sanji— ini begitu sial. Dan seandainya Ussop tahu perihal insiden pemerkosaan— pembuktian (menurut Zoro, tentunya) yang terjadi antara keduanya, mungkin Ussop akan mengusulkan untuk mengacak pasangan sekamar bagi kru laki-laki.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta pada Frakny dan Brook agar kau bisa tidur di kamar mereka,"

Sanji hanya membalas usulan Ussop dengan sebuah dengusan. Yah, mungkin dia dapat mencoba.

.

.

.

"Franky, izinkan aku tidur di kamarmu,"

Franky melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperhatikan sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu. Dirinya yang tengah sibuk membuat alat barunya— atau apapun itu, dengan perlengkapan yang baru dibelinya siang ini— kedatangan sesosok pria yang dikenalnya sebagai koki andal kapal itu dalam keadaan setengah merengek. Mukanya tampak masam, kecewa atau apalah— intinya, tidak mengenakkan jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut olehnya. "Huh?"

"Kumohon, Franky—!" Sanji benar-benar merengek. Dia bergantian menatap Franky dan Brook— yang sudah asik tidur-tiduran di kasurnya seraya menulis beberapa lagu baru yang rencananya akan dia nyanyikan besok. Brook sendiri langsung terkesikap dari tempat tidurnya, membuat tengkorak _afro_ itu hampir saja jatuh kalau bukan ditahan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Dia menatap Sanji dengan pandangan heran. Baru kali ini dia melihat koki itu benar-benar merengek di hadapannya.

"Sa- Sanji-san, kenapa kau begitu memohon?" Brook berkata dengan nada tergagap. Sanji menggeleng. Lalu membalas pertanyaan Brook dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang marimo idiot itu, itu saja,"

"Maksudmu Zoro?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Franky dan Brook kemudian saling pandang sejenak, tampak mempertimbangkan permintaan Sanji. Tapi kemudian Franky tertawa, membuat Sanji yang masih menunggu penantian kaget dengan responnya. Brook juga demikian bingungnya. Franky kemudian berkata,

"Maaf, Nak. Tapi kamar ini hanya diisi untuk orang dewasa," masih dengan tawa menggelegar yang secara tidak langsung Sanji artikan sebagai sebuah penghinaan.

"Ap—!" tentu saja, Sanji Vinsmoke tidak akan semudah itu menerimanya. Pertama, dia merasa terhina karena merasa dianggap sebagai anak-anak. Kedua, Franky tidaklah setua itu sampai harus mengatainya sebagai anak-anak. Tapi Sanji kemudian tampak berpkir, dia memang tidak pernah dengar soal usia Franky juga, sih ...

Sanji berusaha meralat, "Hei, umurku sudah dua puluh satu, bukan remaja lagi—"

"Oh, ya?" yang langsung dipotong cepat oleh Franky, masih dengan muka mengejeknya. "Umurku sudah tiga puluh enam, nak. Kalah lima belas tahun dariku." balasnya dengan angkuh.

Dan seketika Sanji langsung memalingkan muka ke arah Brook yang langsung teragagap karena tatapan menuntut itu. "Se- sembilan puluh, Sanji-san."

Sanji kalah telak. Nyalinya ciut. Bahkan yang satunya lebih pantas disebut kakek-kakek.

"Oh, baiklah! Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kalian menolak, daripada bahas-bahas soal umur dulu!?" Sanji mengalah, dia mulai melangkah keluar. Kamar ini hanya boleh diisi pria berumur tiga puluh ke atas. Sanji gemas. Sejak kapan ada peraturan macam itu? Tapi kalau pun boleh, dia juga masih akan berpikir dua kali. Pasalnya dia akan berbagi tempat tidur bersama seorang _Cyborg_ setinggi hampir dua setengah meter dan lebar ... _Ukh_ , terlalu lebar. Atau bahkan berbagi tempat tidur dengan tengkorak hidup yang tidak kalah tingginya? Ya Tuhan, mau ditaruh di mana tubuhnya?

Sanji memijit keningnya pelan. Kenapa dari awal dia tidak memikirkan itu? Untung Franky bilang menolak, atau badannya pasti remuk karena berbagi tempat tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sanji bingung harus bersyukur atau mengutuk penolakan yang Franky ajukan barusan.

Sementara Franky sendiri masih terkekeh ketika melihat mahluk bermarga Vinsmoke itu terlihat berjalan gontai menuju ke luar ruangan, mau tidak mau memilih untuk tidur sekamar dengan pendekar pedang andalan mereka.

.

.

.

"AARRGGHH! PERSETAN KALIAN SEMUAA!"

Sanji menjerit frustasi untuk yang kesekian kali, entah pada siapa. Setelah gagal membujuk Franky agar tidur di kamarnya, anak itu juga gagal untuk mencoba tidur di kamar Luffy dkk. Bukannya gagal, tepatnya. Ketika mengingat Ussop dan Luffy yang lasak tidurnya, dia cepat-cepat berpikir ulang. Dia tidak mau tidur dengan Luffy maupun Ussop karena tidurnya pasti tak akan tenang. Dengan Choppep? Ukh, anak itu pasti sudah janjian dulu tidur dengan Ussop. Dan kepalanya juga semakin sakit mengingat rusa kutub itu juga tidak kalah lasak cara tidurnya. Tidur di kamar wanita? Maunya begitu, tapi mau taruh di mana harga dirinya kalau sudah dicap sebagai pelaku pencabulan? Dia bukan Zoro yang bahkan bisa santai setelah ketahuan tengah memperkosa (menyodomi) laki-laki!

Sanji menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurnya; langsung menggelamkan kepala begitu saja pada bantalan empuk berseprai putih yang telah disediakan. Satu kamar sudah disediakan dua kasur untuk di tempati dan— _ukh_ , lagi-lagi dia dipasangkan dengan marimo itu. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain— lagi-lagi terpaksa menuruti. Untungnya mereka tidak satu tempat tidur juga!

Dia hanya sempat melonggarkan dasinya dan melempar sepatu, terlalu malas untuk mengganti pakaian. Tapi ternyata enak juga tidur sendiri; dia tidak perlu berbagi ranjang dengan siapapun ... Bisa tidur dengan posisi apapun yang dia inginkan— termasuk model lasak yang biasanya orang macam Luffy gunakan.

Satu helaan napas panjang, Sanji berusaha keras untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Dia memilih meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sejenak, memeluk guling— jika seandainnya ada. Dan akhirnya beberapa menit berlalu dengan dirinya yang hampir tertidur di posisi nyaman itu.

 _Tap._

Saat dia separuh memejamkan mata, dia mendengarkan langkah kaki dari luar ruangan yang kedengaran makin dekat. Namun karena terlalu malas menghiraukan— menengok pun tidak, dia tidak sadar jika seseorang itu— yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tanpa suara, mengernyitkan dahi melihat posisi Sanji yang telengkup di atas ranjang. Dia menutup pintu pelan, dan—

Sanji merasakan ranjangnya berderit, lalu ada bayangan hitam yang menutup tubuhnya dari atas. Dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja— menindihnya dari belakang tanpa bilang apapun. Sanji terkesikap. Dia hendak berbalik, namun yang dirasakannya malah hembusan napas hangat yang tiba-tiba menggelitik area lehernya.

" _Love-cook_ ..."

Sanji tahu siapa yang tengah berbuat demikian.

Segera saja Sanji angkat lengannya, ambil posisi menyikut dan langsung ditangkis dengan sigap. Oh, ayolah. Tangannya tak biasa dia gunakan untuk 'menyerang', jadi kekuatannya tidak akan semaksimal ketika menggunakan kaki. Sosok yang tentu saja— jelas-jelas Sanji ketahui sebagai Zoro, langsung menyeringai pada tempatnya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah—"

Zoro segera mundur, mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah berkata 'aku menyerah'. Tapi tampangnya tetap saja menampilkan senyum ejekan. Kakinya sudah tidak menjejak di ranjang lagi, dan Saji hampir turun juga dari ranjangnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya sedang mengujimu." jawabnya enteng, membuat Sanji semakin geram. Metode menguji apa yang dia lakukan dengan cara menciumi leher orang secara tiba-tiba!? Sanji pasang tampang tidak suka, ikut turun dari ranjang.

"Dengar, marimo idiot. Aku tidak mau kau ganggu untuk yang kedua kali. Jadi diam dan tidur di tempat tidurmu!" jemari Sanji menunjuk ke arah ranjang yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Kepala Zoro hanya menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan keadaan ranjangnya. "Berani mengganggu lagi kubunuh kau," ancamnya geram, lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang.

Zoro mengedikkan bahu sebentar, bola matanya melirik ke arah yang jemari Sanji tunjukkan. Sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang beralaskan sprai putih bertengger manis di sana. Berdasarkan apa perkataan Sanji— itu memang ranjang khusus yang ditinggalkan untuknya. Dan yang ini sepenuhnya ranjang milik _ero-cook_.

Zoro memutar bola matanya. Dia memang dengar barusan Sanji tengah mengatakan : 'Jangan ganggu aku!'— namun langkahnya yang seolah enggan, membuat tubuh bertelanjang dada itu tidak beranjak dari tempat, malah semakin memperhatikan tubuh pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis itu dengan erat.

Sanji memperhatikannya dengan tatapan berang— terutama karena mahluk hijau itu tak kunjung enyah dari hadapannya, padahal jelas-jelas Sanji menampakkan sikap permusuhan, dia tidak ingin didekati siapa pun— terutama oleh Zoro— tapi mahluk hijau itu tak kunjung peka ( **Author** : doi emang gak pernah peka, sih …). Menyangkut perihal kejadian siang ini, seharusnya Zoro tahu dia sedang tidak ingin dia dekati sekarang. Sanji sendiri berusaha untuk tidak peduli— dan akhirnya memilih tidur dalam posisi membelakangi pendekar pedang yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

"Ma—" Zoro hampir saja mengucapkan sepatah kata, sesaat terhenti melihat punggung Sanji yang mungkin— dari sudut penglihatannya, sedikit bergetar. Entah karena marah, benci atau—

"Hei," Zoro memilih untuk mendekat. Tangannya meraih pundak itu, namun langsung ditepis setelah secara reflek Sanji sadari ada sebuah tangan— yang tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan, merupakan tangan pria ahli pedang itu. Dia segera berucap dengan nada yang hampir memekik;

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!"— dan masih membelakangi pria bermarga Roronoa itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Zoro sendiri masih bergeming di tempat. Dia menatap punggung itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Tentu saja, ini memang salahnya. Dia yang sudah menyerangnya duluan, mencumbui dan— hampir— ralat, benar-benar sudah menyetubuhinya. Kalau bukan karena kepergok Nona Arkeolog kapal itu, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Matanya menatap sanji iba. "Maaf. Aku akui akulah yang salah ... Jadi ..."

— terputus. Dan Sanji masih tak menghiraukannya.

Sejenak Zoro terdiam, Sanji seperti wanita PMS yang sedang kedatangan tamu. Ngambek cuma gara-gara masalah kecil— hei, siapa bilang kalau jadi korban pemerkosaan itu masalah kecil? Zoro juga pasti bakal marah kalau pantatnya disodomi orang— sayangnya dia tipikal pria yang pantasnya berada di 'atas'. ( **Author** : Mihawk-nya mau dikemanain, Mas? **Reader** : Bangke, enyah lu Thor!)

"Kau mendengarku?" Zoro tampaknya masih belum menyerah.

Sementara Sanji sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali dia berdiri, mengayunkan tungkainya ke kepala hijau sialan itu agar cepat-cepat enyah. Dia perlu bersabar, semua rasa kesalnya berusaha dia tahan mati-matian. Mungkin ini juga salahnya karena menanyakan hal macam-macam pada mahluk hijau itu— bertanya tentang apa orientasi seksualnya yang jelas-jelas masih digantung kejelasannya. Namun sungguh, demi apapun bentuknya itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi korbannya sungguhan. Sanji mendesah pahit, tatapannya sudah seperi hewan buas yang hendak menerkam— sayangnya Zoro tidak menyadari seberapa kesal Sanji saat ini karena sekarang koki itu tengah membelakanginya.

Satu helaan napas. Zoro tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membujuknya dengan cara yang tepat.

Ranjang tiba-tiba berderit. Sanji merasakan ada kehadiran lain yang tiba-tiba memberatkan ranjangnya. Saat dia hendak berbalik, lagi-lagi pria hijau itu sudah berada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya di samping kepala Sanji, membuat pemuda itu langsung meluruskan posisi badannya. Tungkainya sendiri berada di sisi pemuda itu, seolah mengunci pergerakannya. Sanji yang beberapa waktu lalu pasang muka bengis, tiba-tiba berubah menyerngit. Mau apa mahluk sialan ini? Firasatnya mendadak jelek.

"Apa yang kau—"

Tak mau terbawa suasana— dan tentunya, sadar akan posisi mereka yang terlalu 'bahaya', membuat Sanji berusaha melawan. Kakinya dia gerakkan— menendang-nendang ke segala arah dan berharap agar pria di atasnya itu segera turun dari tubuhnya. Tangannya juga ikut mendorong pria itu dengan kasar, namun tertahan karena memang kalah kekuatan. Zoro menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau duluan yang menyulutku, Sanji. Seharusnya kau menerima konsekuensinya." perkataan Zoro terdengar seolah menuntut bahwa yang salah di sini adalah Sanji. Deru napasnya melambat. Mulutnya bergetar, ingin mengucapkan sederet kata lebih lanjut.

Sanji masih menatapnya dengan tatapan geram. Zoro berkata seolah ini semua memang salahnya. Hei, siapa yang jadi korban di sini? Kalau pun mahluk hijau itu perlu marah, tidak perlu sampai memerkosanya segala, kan? Seharusnya dia cuma perlu menjotosnya atau menebasnya kalau perlu— itu masih lebih baik ketimbang jadi korban pemerkosaan. Terutama karena Sanji masih bisa berkali-kali lipat membalas perlakuannya.

Kedua tangan Sanji masih berusaha melawan, tapi ditahan di samping kepalanya. Zoro serius ingin—

Sanji menghela napas di bawah tubuh Zoro— masih dihiasi perasaan jengkel. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Sanji hampir menyerah, dia tidak ingin masalah bodoh ini terus berlanjut. Bisa-bisa ketujuh nakamanya akan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan berdarah-darah esok paginya— entah siapa yang berhasil membunuh siapa. Untuk sejenak, dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melawan.

Tapi Roronoa Zoro masih tak bergeming. Irisnya memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh yang kini berada di bawahnya. Matanya tertuju pada bercak merah di leher Sanji— yang ditinggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka hanya berdua di kapal. Untungnya Sanji Vinsmoke bisa menyembunyikan bercak itu dibalik kerah bajunya. Karena kalau tidak, hal itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari anggota lain. Cukup Robin seorang yang tahu sejauh apa 'hubungan' mereka.

"... !?"

Tiba-tiba Sanji merasakan sensasi basah— dan aneh, yang menyerang lehernya. Mahluk hijau itu lagi-lagi tanpa diminta langsung asal serang. Sanji hampir mengerang dibuatnya, manakala Zoro mengecap kuat-kuat leher jenjangnya sehingga meninggalkan lebih banyak deretan kemerahan di sana. Dia menjambak rambut hijau itu, menarik-nariknya kasar sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri. Dari mulutnya meluncur kata-kata serapah yang menggambarkan kejengkelannya. Namun zoro masih tetap pada lehernya, mengecapnya, mencumbuinya dan menggigitnya sesekali. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka kancing baju Sanji satu persatu.

"Jangan lagi, marimo— a- aku tidak menginginkan ... _Khh_ —!" Sanji mengiggit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha agar suaranya tidak langsung lolos begitu saja. Kamar mereka memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luffy. Dia tidak ingin kalau sampai Luffy mendengar suaranya— ayolah, di umurnya yang menginjak dua puluh, anak itu masih saja pada masa polos-polosnya. Bahkan Sanji ragu kalau anak itu sudah puber. Ussop mungkin cukup paham dan langsung menaruh kecurigaan. Chopper ... Dia rusa, mana mengerti cara bercinta ala manusia. Tapi intinya satu, dia hanya tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan— meskipun Sanji sendiri bersikeras menolak dan bisa saja mengaku sebagai 'korban' pemerkosaan. Tapi yang dilakukannya itu hanya akan menimbulkan petaka bagi dirinya sendiri, harga dirinya, maupun untuk marimo idiot itu.

Sanji meringis, dan sekali lagi kehilangan kesabaran—

"BERHENTI KUBILANG!"

Teriaknya ternyata sukses membuat Zoro berhenti pada tempatnya. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sanji yang setengah menangis seraya pasang muka penuh kebengisan.

"Kau berniat mendatangiku untuk minta maaf atau apa!?" Sanji mengeram frustasi.

Zoro masih tak bergerak dari tempat, memperhatikan Sanji yang sudah mati-matian berusaha menghindar. Zoro malah nampak tidak peduli. Dia menjawab dengan gumaman pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar. "Maaf—", lalu mengecap perpotongan leher dan bahu, "— tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi,"

"Akhh—!"

Semburat merah muncul pada kedua sisi pipi Sanji, suaranya hampir lepas— namun untungnya secara reflek kembali dia tahan. Seandainya tangannya tidak dikunci, dia bisa langsung menutup mulutnya itu dengan tangannya. Dadanya langsung membusung, kakinya merenggang dan kepalanya terdongak. Ada hal 'aneh' yang menganggunya di bawah sana.

Zoro meremas kejantanannya tanpa aba-aba, membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang dan hampir mendesah hebat. Kepala hijau itu sendiri tengah membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sanji yang entah sejak kapan sudah separuh terbuka total kancing bajunya. Satu tangannya mengunci pergerakan tangan Sanji di atas kepala— tidak membiarkan pemuda itu bergerak atau pun melawannya.

"Marimo—"

"Maaf, Sanji. Maafkan aku."

Satu tarikan napas dalam— dirinya sendiri sudah setengah teransang cuma gara-gara mendengar desahan sensual milik sanji. Cepat-cepat dia membuka lebar baju pemuda itu hingga dadanya terekspos sempurna, melonggarkan ikat pinggang pemuda itu dan menarik turun celananya tanpa membuka dalamannya yang tampak sesak. Tangannya sendiri sudah sibuk meremas-remas bagian bokong pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia berusaha meronta, menggeliatkan badan dan membusungkan dada— yang malah semakin mempermudah pria hijau itu untuk mencumbui area dada. Kedua belah bibirnya sampai di depan puting dada, yang langsung dihisap kuat tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Ukhh— akkh ... Si- Sialan, kau— hngg— ma- MARIMO! Hentikan—"

— walau dikatai begitu pun, zoro masih tidak dapat menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hhnggg— ahhhhhh!"

Zoro merasakan area perutnya menyentuh sesuatu yang agak basah. Gerakan mulutnya pada dada Sanji terhenti, setelah itu matanya langsung terfokuskan pada satu titik— menatap area selangkangan Sanji dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Oh, wow. Belum ada beberapa menit permainan berjalan, celana dalamnya sudah basah bukan keruan. Zoro hampir tertawa kejam— Sanji terlalu cepat teransang.

"Di luar dugaan ... sudah setegang ini, eh? Cepat sekali," Zoro tersenyum— atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai kejam dengan tatapan ejekan di mata Sanji. "Kau begitu menikmati ini, ya?" ujarnya sambil membuka dalaman sanji, lalu menatap takjub pada benda panas yang masih setengah menegang itu— dari ujung menyembur sedikit tetes _precum_ yang membuat Zoro berhasil menegup ludah.

Sanji sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, enggan menatap Zoro yang kini tengah mempermainkan tubuh perjaka— perawannya. Sial ... Sial! Tubuhnya seakan mengkhianatinya. Rasanya memalukan, dan entah kenapa dia tidak dapat melawan. Namun justru … menikmati?

"Akh—" tubuh Sanji menegang. Kakinya menggeliat gelisah. _Persetan_... Zoro kembali memainkan puncak adik kecilnya itu dengan jemarinya— menekan pusatnya hingga memerah. Sanji mengerang. Cairannya tertahan untuk keluar. Lubang belakangnya sendiri berkedut-kedut minta diisi sesuatu. Apa ini ... Tubuhnya seolah menikmati permainan yang didominasi marimo idiot itu. Seharusnya dia segera memberontak. Namun tubuhnya yang seolah enggan untuk dikendalikan, membuatnya luput dalam kenikmatannya sendiri—

"Hnggg ahhhh—!"

— tubuhnya justru ingin lebih.

Zoro menyeringai, menyibak sebentar poni yang menutupi paras Sanji yang menggarirahkan itu. Dikecupnya wajah, leher, turun ke perut dan memainkan pusat perutnya dengan lidah. Sanji tak memberontak. Dia benci mengakuinya— tapi dia justru menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Zoro lakukan pada tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sudah terjuntai karena tidak ditahan, meremas sprai di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Lidah zoro sendiri sudah sampai pada kejantanannya yang kembali menegang, mulai menghisapnya sampai ke pangkal-pangkal. Sanji menjambak rambut Zoro kuat.

"Ukhh ... Akh ... Zoro ..." Sanji hampir kehabisan suara. Pikirannya sendiri sudah melayang entah ke mana. Kosong. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah nafsu yang sudah sepenuhnya mengendalikan kesadarannya. Dia hembuskan napasnya berat, sadar atau tidak, dia sudah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk membiarkan Zoro mengulum kejantannya lebih dalam hingga pria itu hampir tersedak.

Sanji memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Ini terlalu nikmat dan— begitu menggairahkan.

Zoro melepaskan kulumannya, benang saliva menetes deras dari sudut bibirnya. Mengelapnya sebentar, lalu memperhatikan Sanji yang sudah mengerang kecewa di bawahnya. Klimaksnya sudah di ujung tanduk, dan Zoro tidak memuaskannya sampai tuntas. Wajahnya sudah memanas, matanya menatap Zoro dengan pandangan penuh harap. Zoro hanya memperhatikan dengan perasaan puas.

"Kenapa?" Zoro berkata dengan nada menggoda. Dia masih memainkan ujung kemaluannya, menekan-nekan pusatnya, menghalangi klimaksnya untuk keluar. Tangannya lalu mengocok benda tegang itu hingga membuat Sanji kembali meracau.

"Hngg ... Ahh ... Zo- Zoro— Lepas—"

Zoro tetap tidak memerdulikannya.

Dia mengecup area perut Sanji, tangannya yang sebelah meraih belahan bokongnya. Sanji terkesikap, saat merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menerobos lubang belakangnya tanpa aba-aba, kesat.

"Ukh— akh!" matanya langsung terasa berair. Suaranya tak dapat lagi tertahan. Wajahnya langsung terdongak ke belakang, sambil meremas surai kehijauan Zoro kuat-kuat. Zoro mengubek-ubek bagian belakangnya dengan tiga jari yang menyusul berturut-turut. Aneh. Tapi rasanya cukup nikmat— lubangnya menyempit, seakan-akan tiga jari tidak cukup untuk mengisinya. Zoro sendiri meringis, merasakan ketiga jari kanannya yang terjepit begitu kuat di belakang sana.

Zoro berbisik pelan, "Katakan, apa yang tubuhmu inginkan sekarang?"— tangannya yang sebelah masih memainkan kejantanan Sanji—

"Ngg ... Ber- berhenti ... Ukh!"

— mengubek-ubek bagian dalam, menekan-nekan bagian dalam rektum dengan ketiga jarinya yang menggeliat.

"Berhenti?"

— mengecup area dada, menyesap putingnya kuat-kuat.

"A- ahh ... Ti- tidak, mak- maksudku ... Khh—"

Sanji meremas sprai kuat-kuat.

"Apa?"

— dia kehilangan kendalinya.

"Ah ah akh— Le- lebih ... AKU INGIN LEBIH!"

 _Splurt_

Sanji memuntahkan cairan yang tertahan dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini menyiprat sampai ke wajah pemilik marga Roronoa itu, membasahi area dadanya yang terbuka dan meninggalkan jejak pada perutnya sendiri. Mukanya sudah benar-benar merah, matanya berkunang-kunang. Adik kecilnya kembali melemas, namun karena belum dirasa puas, kembali sedikit terbangun. Tubuh Sanji melemas— tapi merasakan masih ada yang kurang. Dia kemudian menegup ludahnya— berharap kali ini tiga kali klimaks akan cukup memuaskannya.

Zoro menjilat cairan putih pekat yang mengotori wajahnya, lalu menelannya dengan penuh nikmat. Sanji memperhatikan Zoro dengan tatapan geli. Dia tidak seharusnya meminum cairan itu— cairan yang lazimnya orang sebut sebagai sperma, kunci utama dalam terbentuknya sebuah embrio dalam rahim. Cairan dari dalam tubuhnya. Sanji jadi penasaran rasanya akan seperti apa.

Zoro kemudian sebentar berdiri, menyibak bagian bawah yukatanya dan menurunkan celana. Sanji sendiri masih termanggu pada tempatnya— hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Matanya menangkap lihat kejantanan Zoro— yang di luar dugaan sudah menegang sempurna. Sanji tanpa sadar langsung menegup ludah untuk yang kesekian kali— ukurannya di luar perkiraan.

Zoro kembali merebahkan diri, memmembenarkan posisi Sanji hingga pemuda itu mengangkat tinggi bokongnya di hadapannya. Parasnya sudah memerah, kali ini tangannya kembali menjamah bagian bokong dan mendorong masuk ketiga jarinya bergilir. Sanji meringis. Ini belum apa-apa dibanding saat Zoro memasukinya— nanti.

"Maaf, Sanji ..." entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya pria hijau itu meminta maaf padanya. Dia pasang wajah tidak mengenakkan, seolah khawatir Sanji akan langsung menolaknya. Napas Sanji terengah, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sebelah lengannya. Dia sudah tidak mau peduli lagi. Apalagi ketika barang Zoro sudah menggesek area pahanya hingga membuat pemuda itu terkesikap— menelan godaan lebih untuk kembali berbuat hal kotor.

Sanji kemudian menggeleng. Zoro menatapnya dengan wajah penuh dengan kabut nafsu. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menggagahi lipatan bokong itu untuk yang kedua kali, lebih dan lebih dibanding dengan yang mereka lakukan siang ini. Zoro kemudian melebarkan paha bagian dalam pemuda itu, lalu mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi— menghadapkannya pada kejantanannya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Dia sadar, juniornya itu sudah menyesaki celananya sedari tadi— tapi dia tahan untuk mempersiapkan Sanji terlebih dulu, agar pemuda itu siap untuk menerima hasratnya. Dan sekarang dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Maaf ...," Zoro berusaha menetralisir deru napasnya, "Tahanlah sedikit … Sanji," dia menaikkan sebelah kaki pemuda itu ke bahunya,

"Akh ... Argggghhh ah— ahh!"

— dan memasukkan kejantannnya dalam satu kali hentakan.

Sanji menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Lubangnya berdenyut hebat saat merasakan eksitensi yang tak seharusnya berada di sana memaksa masuk. Tangannya terjuntai, posisi badannya yang miring membuatnya membenamkan kepala pada bantal untuk menahan rasa sakit. Perih. Ini perih. Ini lebih menyiksa dari sekadar terkena sayatan benda tajam ketika tengah memasak di dapur. Napasnya langsung tersenggal. Matanya terpejam erat, berusaha menahan sakit di bawah sana. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat hingga meliuk-liuk— rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan ketika pertama kali Zoro memasukinya beberapa wantu lalu.

"Fuuu ... Ahh ... Ahhnn!"

Matanya langsung mengeluarkan air mata perih sederas-derasnya. Pinggul Zoro sendiri sudah mulai bergerak, mengoyak-ngoyak bagian dalamnya hingga ke dalam-dalam— Zoro benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Dia mengangkat tungkai pemuda kuning itu lebih tinggi, memberikan akses lebih untuk mempermudahnya memasuki lubangnya lebih dalam. Zoro memejamkan matanya erat. Menikmati setiap sensasi dan jepitan lubang Sanji pada kejantanannya yang semakin berkedut. Dia harus menahan gejolaknya— Sanji tidak bisa sepenuhnya menerima hujaman hasratnya itu.

Sanji menggeliat gelisah. Benda itu semakin panas di dalam sana. Berbeda dengan rasa saat pertama kali Zoro memasukinya siang ini. Kali ini rasanya lebih besar, nikmat, dan menggairahkan— gerakan pinggul Zoro semakin brutal, membuat Sanji hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Nggh ... Sanji ..." Zoro hampir mencapai puncak gairahnya. Dia menurunkan kaki Sanji dari bahunya, lalu menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk tidak menutupi wajahnya— lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Zoro sekali lagi mencumbui pemuda itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali, dan Sanji yang entah kehilangan kesadarannya atau apa— sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Lidahnya langsung menyelusup memasuki belahan bibir pemuda itu— memasukinya lebih dalam dan menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Dikecapnya kuat-kuat, hingga meninggalkan suara becek dan bercak tetesan saliva dari sudut bibir keduanya. Sanji membiarkan lidah Zoro untuk mendominasi mulutnya.

"Mmmff—"

"Sanji ..." pria itu menggumamkan namanya sekali lagi, mulutnya masih menciumi bibir kemerahan kepunyaan Sanji, setelah itu dilepas hingga meninggakkan jejak benang saliva yang terbilang deras. Dikecup bibirnya pelan untuk yang terakhir lagi, lalu dia kembali menegakkan badannya yang tadi sempat tertunduk untuk mengecapi sensasi pada mulut basah itu.

"Apa yang—"

— Zoro membalikkan tubuh Sanji, memutarnya hingga ke posisi setengah menungging. Dia memutar tubuh Sanji dengan cepat seolah dia sedang memutar katananya tanpa sedikit pun mengeluarkan adik kecilnya itu dalam lubang pantatnya. Sanji mendesah. Posisinya yang tengah menungging itu justru membuat gerakan pria itu semakin brutal. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres— dan Sanji merasakan ada yang merembes melalui sela pantatnya.

Sanji mengerang gelisah. Dia sudah berkali-kali meremas sprei di bawahnya hingga bentuknya tak lagi keruan, membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal, dan berusaha menikmati setiap perlakuan Zoro pada tubuhnya. Zoro menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin kasar, tangannya menggenggam kedua sisi bongkahan pantat Sanji.

"Sanji ..."

"Akh ... Akhhh ahhhhh!" Sanji memekik. Ujung kepala penis Zoro menghujam tepat di titik prostatnya, membuat pemuda itu langsung terodong ke depan. Rasanya aneh— namun begitu nikmat. Zoro yang menyadari keberadaan titik kenikmatan itu langsung menghujaminya bertubi-tubi— lalu menampar keras sisi bongkahan pantatnya, setelah itu menusuknya lebih dalam lagi. Tubuh Sanji ikut tergerak mengikuti irama gerakan pinggul Zoro— makin lama dirasanya kejantanan yang menancap di dalam tubuhnya itu semakin terasa panas dan membesar.

"Sanji ... Sanji—" Zoro tak luput dalam kenikmatan. Jepitan Sanji pada kejantanannya begitu menggairahkan— membuatnya serasa terbang dan hilang kesadaran. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Sanji yang menggantung— memompanya kuat sekali lagi. Pemuda di bawahnya mengerang. Wajahnya terbenam dalam pada bantal— berusaha menahan gejolak rasa sakit yang berangsur menjadi nikmat. Tangannya yang bergetar ikut meraih bongkahan pantatnya sendiri— melebarkan akses untuk Zoro agar menggagahinya lebih dalam lagi. Perutnya melilit, benda panas di dalam sana terasa begitu besar. Ujung penisnya ikut menegang, mulai menyemburkan tetesan precum yang mengotori sprai putih di bawahnya.

Dorongan terakhir, dan Sanji langsung memekik penuh kenikmatan— prostatnya sudah perih minta ampun.

"Hng!"

Dan Zoro mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Menyemburkan cairannya begitu dalam pada rektum Sanji— membuat pemuda itu merasakan perutnya terasa begitu penuh.

"Hngg—!"

— dia sendiri mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

Tubuh Sanji ambruk seketika. Masih merasakan bagian belakang pantatnya yang perih. Ketika Zoro menarik keluar kejantanannya, Sanji merinding saat merasakan cairan kental yang merembes melalui belahan pantatnya— mengalir sampai ke sela-sela dan beberapa mengalir keluar dari lubang pantatnya. Sanji memejamkan matanya sejenak— berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya yang masih terombang-ambing antara sadar maupun tidak.

"Sanji ..." Zoro berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sanji, berusaha menggumamkan kata-kata.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak tertarik pada wanita?"

"Apa?"

"Entah kenapa, sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini muncul— mungkin sejak bertemu denganmu. Kau yang selalu seenaknya, menyebalkan, dan koki mesum yang hobinya menggodai wanita—" Zoro menahan napasnya, "— aku mencintaimu, Sanji."

Sanji memejamkan matanya— terlalu lelah untuk merespon.

"Marimo idiot," Sanji membalikkan tubuh, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu,"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari baru. Seluruh kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tengah mempersiapkan barang masing-masing, pribadi maupun yang baru dibeli untuk bersiap pulang siang ini. Seharusnya begitu, tapi …

Luffy menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, menatap bingung pada sebuah pintu kamar dan sekali lagi mengetuknya yang entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Sanji?" memanggil penghuni kamar dengan suara yang terbilang cukup keras, cukup bisa membangunkan tamu lain dari kamar sebelah berjarak sepuluh meter. Tangannya masih sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu hadapannya— berharap agar panggilannya segera disahut dari dalam.

"Mungkin orangnya tidak ada?" Chopper— rusa kecil yang tengah berdiri di sebelah manusia karet itu beropini. Dia ikut bingung. Luffy hanya membalasnya dengan dahi mengerut.

"Hei, tadi malam aku lihat Sanji kemari bersama Zoro. Dan pagi ini aku sama sekali tak melihat mereka keluar dari sini. Jadi mereka ke mana— _uphh_!"

Omongannya terputus. Ussop yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya langsung menarik kepala karet itu hingga memelar jauh ke belakang. Chopper kaget. Ussop kemudian meletakkan jemarinya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. "Jangan berisik! Biarkan dulu mereka ... Kita ke kapal duluan, biar mereka menyusul nanti."

Mendengar itu alis Luffy tambah berkerut, lalu menyipitkan matanya sebentar. Ada yang aneh ... Kenapa mereka harus membiarkan Sanji dan Zoro untuk tidur lebih lama, sementara tugas Sanji seharusnya adalah menyiapkan mereka sarapan— sehingga dia punya kewajiban untuk bangun lebih pagi? Lagipula mereka semua telah berkemas untuk kembali ke kapal, mana mungkin mereka akan meninggalkan koki kapal dan pendekar pedang andalan itu!

"Kenapa memang? Aku tidur kesiangan saja dimarahi olehnya, sekarang dia yang tidur dikesiangan dan dia tidak diocehi! Aku mau makan!" Luffy merengek. Dia mencoba melepaskan kepalanya dari Ussop, tapi pemuda dengan hidung panjang setengah mistar itu tetap mencengkramnya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar kedua nakamanya itu. Chopper memperhatikan dengan pandangan heran, setelah itu memilih mengikuti keduanya.

Sementara Robin yang tengah memberesi perlengkapannya di kamar dengan pintu terbuka yang tak jauh dari ketiganya berada, hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lugu kapten dan dokter kapal itu. Nami hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mendesah jengkel.

"Seandainya mereka tahu," Nami berkata dengan nada gemas, "Kalau desahan mereka semalam itu sampai kedengaran ke ruang sebelah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **Forum Curcol Gak Penting Author**

YUHUUUU~ akhirnya kelar juga ini fic gak jelas. Makjanggggg~ demi apa beneran labas buat rated M, panjang banget lagi. Hihihihi … dan beginya aku baru nyadar, adegan nganunya bahkan mencangkup setengah dari isi ceita sendiri— walaupun mnurutku pribadi, masih kurang ngena sih adegan nganunya. PUJA KERANG AJAIB!

Sebenernya ini lanjutan udh selesai dari 3 minggu kmaren. Berhubungan responnya dikit, jadi aku pending terus, deh ;A;; (nuntut amat lu, Thor?) Tapi yah, terima kasih untuk _review_ berharganya, sungguh memberi efek positif tersendiri bagi Author. Terima kasih sudah membaca~! Balasan akan ditulis setelah forum curcol gak jelas ini.

Oke, sebelum kita lanjut, Author mau cerita dikit. Di _skip_ aja g papa, gak penting amat soalnya /slap. Tapi jujur aja Author ngebet banget pingin cerita. _Fufufufufu_ … ini tentang masalah dilema pribadi sebagai Fujoshi laknat.

Jadi begini ceritanya … akhir2 ini Author dilema gara2 tingkah _over protektif_ Zoro ama si kapten, yang menurut Author itu _sweeeetttt_ -nya nauzubillah. Melebihi muka ngiler milik mas Zoro, atau muka malu-maluin milik om Sanji *? Gimana enggak. Kapten tenggelem, ditolongin. Kapten buat ulah, dibela-belain. Kapten ada masalah, diselametin. _Aiiiiiinnngggg_ … cowok protektif bertanggung jawab idaman gw banget, anjir. Tapi di sisi lain gw juga suka hubungan antara Zoro ama Sanji yg rada tsun2 gitu~ Om Zoro sok2 cuek, padahal sakit pantat tuh pas tau mas Sanji mau kawin. Wkwkwkwkwkwk XD Jadi, aku kudu piye? Tetep pilih Zoro dan Sanji yang rada kemayu *? hubungannya, atau Zoro ama Luffy yg sama2 _pluff_ -nya? /dilemanatara2OTP /ZoSanorZoLu #kicked XD XD XD

Oke, abaikan curhatan gak jelas di atas. Intinya, gw suka Mihawk x Zoro. (lhhaaaa?)

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lovely Orihime** : Sori deh, udh bikin kecewa. Author g kuat iman buat labas rated M *eaaaaaaaa padahal tetep juga deh jatuhnya buat adegan nganu juga. Wkwkwkwkw!

"depan apa belakang mau aja," == anjaaaayyy X"D X"D

 **GPEG** : Seme x uke udh terlalu mainstream menurutku :" g tau juga sih, soalnya klo liat seme keker dipasangin ana uke rada2 kemayu itu jatuhnya kayak liat shojo biasa *ngeeeeeenngggg* /abaikan

 **Michantous** : Aku juga suka kok sama _slutty_ uke 3 apalagi klo yg agresif banget, _fufufufu_ … bersedia dibobol sama siapa aja sampe g berdaya. _Jiaaaahhh_ … X"D

 **Yuracchi** : Ohhh … suka ZoRobin juga? Sayang, aku udh _move on_ dari tuh OTP :")) ini gara2 homo yang sudah mengubah duniaku … /geplaked

 **Stlvyesung** : dibuat nanggung biar greget :v wkwkwkwkwk … tenang aja, ujung2nya tetep aku buat nganu juga, kok *? Buat adegan nganunya sungguh butuh perjuangan, vroh … sumpah jadi malu sendiri pas nyadar ternyata diri ini beneran buat adegan begituan. ASDFGHJKL!

Oke, mungkin gitu dulu aja, yah~ maaf rada alay. (sebenernya Autho gak alay, dasar aja sengaja *peaaaaa!) Berhubungan Author sibuk ngelanjut nulis novel yg sama2 gak kalah homonya yg rencananya (nekat) Author kirim ke penerbit, sesi bacotan kita akhiri sampai di sini. Menerima kritik dan saran dengan lapangan dada, tapi tidak untuk _flame_. Moga kita ketemu di fic selanjutnya. _See ya_ ~!

Salam Chayank dari Author gak jelas,

Tertanda,

Tachibara Saiyuki

[Yoshi-nii_245]


End file.
